


Infatuated

by yalltookmyusernameideas



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, and Logan is a Good Friend, they're lovestruck fools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yalltookmyusernameideas/pseuds/yalltookmyusernameideas
Summary: Deceit Loves his boyfriend a lot, and he just really wants to tell someone!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 78





	Infatuated

Deceit loved his boyfriend very much. An extremely inordinate amount. An absurdly large amount. Just… a lot. 

Of course, said boyfriend already knew that. Said boyfriend would blush and stutter and mumble at Dee to stop with no real intent behind it. Said boyfriend would curl into Deceit’s arms, hiding his face in Dee’s chest, holding him close and tight. 

So, since his boyfriend already knew how wonderful and amazing and all around perfect he was, Dee had to find someone else to tell. And who better to go ramble to than A side who, while he may not quite relate, would respect and encourage Dee’s ramblings? Who better to go to that Logan? 

Dee and Logan had this system. Whenever the other wanted to talk about something, just ramble without looking for feedback, they’d go to one another. It was a very nice arrangement, and while Dee also had his boyfriend, his Virgil now, he still appreciated Logan and kept up the tradition with him. 

So Dee finds Logan, who is comfy on the couch with a nice and big book, smiling to himself as he reads, looking up when he hears someone enter the room. He raises an eyebrow as Deceit strolls over to him and sits on the table across from him. 

“What would you like to talk about?” Logan asks, knowing by now what Deceit wants, and knowing Deceit would ask the same question oh him were their roles reversed. 

“Virgil.” Deceit hums happily, a sappy smile gracing his features. 

Logan chuckles and nods a wordless prompt for Dee to begin, and he does. He knows he’s told Logan all of this before, and Logan knows it too, but he smiles as Dee rambles, going on about the love and admiration he holds for Virgil, his boyfriend,  _ his Virgil. _

Dee talks about his eyes, his laugh, his rare little smile that is saved just for him, the one Logan has never seen but knows would be beautiful by the way Dee describes it. Dee talks about each and every little gesture between the two of them, small ones, ones no one else would notice, ones for just the two of them, ones that let him know he is so so loved. 

Dee talks about how happy Virgil makes him. He says the least words here, but they hold the most meaning. 

Dee is so caught up in his rambles that he doesn't hear someone else enter the room. He doesn't notice Logan’s nod of acknowledgement or hear the mumbled greeting the two exchange. He doesn’t notice the small quirk of Logan’s lips when he realizes what the newcomer is going to do. 

He  _ does _ notice two arms gently drape over his shoulders, a chin coming to rest on his head, a chest pressed against his back and a kiss pressed into his hair. 

“Hey Dee.” Virgil greets, voice thick with with emotion, Dee noticing the way his hold tightens, feeling the shaky exhale and another soft kiss, this time pressed to the base of his neck. 

“Virgil.” Dee greets with a smile, leaning back into his boyfriend’s hold. 

“I love you.” Dee says, not putting much thought into his words, but when he feels Virgil’s hold tighten even more, feels him bury his face into Dee’s shoulder, Dee finally connects the dots. He goes red with embarrassment. 

“You heard…” 

Virgil nods. “I… I wish I had the words to say the same things about you,” Virgil admits, letting out a shaky breath, “but right now I just want to hold you and hug you and repeat that ‘I love you’ over and over, and it just… it doesn’t feel like enough.” 

Dee’s expression goes even more soppy and besotted than before as he cups Virgil’s cheek, prompting him to look up at him. Dee presses a kiss to Virgil’s other cheek, smiling as his boyfriend lets out a barely audible sigh of contentment. 

“ _ You _ are more than enough.” Dee reassures, shifting to return Virgil’s embrace. 

Virgil’s hand comes up to cup the back of Dee’s head. 

“You too Dee.” Virgil replies, punctuating his sentence with a kiss to Deceit’s cheek. 

“You too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like the title so that may change.   
> Thank you for reading! Your feedback is appreciated!   
> You can also find me on Tumblr at @yalltookmyurlideas


End file.
